Not like the Others
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem comes to Domino high after attending school overseas. He plans on graduating alongside his twin brother Yugi but ends up finding the girl of his dreams.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys I hope you enjoy this story, this is my first vasershipping story. let me know what you think. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Not like the others**_

#

"Hey Anzu, Mino," Mana called to her friends.

"Hey there Mana," said Anzu.

"Good morning," Mino called.

"How was your weekend," Mana asked.

"Mine was fine," said Mino, "I went to visit my grandparents."

"Well, mine was amazing," said Anzu, "Yugi and I went dancing then we went to a movie. I'm so lucky to have him as a boyfriend."

Anzu had been dating Yugi Muto for three months now and Anzu was so happy. Yugi knew how to make her feel so loved. Mana just smiled at her friends. They walked into the school and exchanged their shoes.

"Did you hear that we're getting a new student," a girl asked.

Mana looked over to see a group of girls were gossiping about some new student that they're going to have today. It was rare to hear about a new student during the middle of the school year. They heard laughter and looked to see Bakura, Jonouchi and Honda walking into the school talking. Mana rolled her eyes at the sight of them.

"Hey guys," said Anzu, "where's Yugi?"

"Don't know," Jonouchi replied, "probably on his way knowing him."

The girls finished changing their shoes and headed to their classroom. Mana walked into the room and took her seat. Anzu and Mino took their seats on either side of her. The three girls chatted for a bit until Yugi Muto entered the room with the other boys.

Anzu had noticed him and smiled. Mana knew that she wanted see him all morning. Anzu called him over. Yugi looked and smiled at them before making his way over. Yugi walked toward Anzu and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey girls," he said, "what's up."

"Hey there Yugi-kun," said Mino.

"What's up," Mana replied.

"Oh nothing much,"

Anzu noticed the look on his face. She knew that something was up by his face. She wondered what this was about. She went to ask him when the bell rang. Yugi and she kissed before he went to his seat. Mana placed her head onto her desk as the teacher walked into the room. He seemed to be a little less grumpy than usual.

"Alright class," said the teacher, "You probably heard that we have a new student joining us today and well we are, now please come in and introduce yourself."

The door opened and a boy that resembled Yugi but was a few inches taller and looked more mature looking entered the room. He had one hand in his pocket while the other was holding his bag over his shoulder. There was something about him that drew Mana to him. He was so handsome but yet he seemed so reserved and seemed like he preferred to be alone. He stood in front of the class and bowed.

"Hello," he said "my name is Atem Muto."

"MUTO!"

The whole had cried out in shock well all but Yugi. Anzu and Mana looked over at him. Yugi was trying to hide his amusement. The teacher cleared his throat to get everyone to calm down. The whole room went quiet.

"Please tell us a bit about yourself Atem," he said.

"Yes of course, I was born here in Japan but I've been going to school overseas."

"I see, well then why don't you have a seat next to Yugi Muto."

"Over here," Yugi called waving his hand in the air.

Mana noticed that a smirk crossed his face which made him look even more handsome to her. He walked over and took a seat next to Yugi. The two started talking for a bit before the teacher continued with the lesson.

#

"So," said Atem, "this is your school huh,"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, "so how does it feel being back home after all this time?"

"Its fine but I'm just glad that I get to spend time with my little brother again."

Yugi laughed covering his mouth. Atem just smirked at his little brother. It felt nice catching up with his twin brother again. He missed getting the chance to hang out with him overseas. Yugi leaned back in his seat still smiling.

"So, you want to meet my friends?"

"You have friends?"

"Very funny, do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, I would love to,"

"Great because here come two of them now."

"Hey Yug,"

"Hey Jonouchi, Honda, I want to introduce you to Atem."

"Hello,"

"Hey there," said Honda.

"What up," said Jonouchi, "we were going to head for lunch. Do ya want to join us?"

"Should I," Atem asked his brother.

"Oh yeah, I can introduce you to the rest of my friends."

Atem wondered just how many friends that his brother had. He nodded and followed them to the roof. Jonouchi kicked the door open causing everyone else to look at him. Honda groaned as Yugi covered his face. Atem could tell that was normal for this boy to do by his brother's reaction. He looked to see another boy and three girls sitting there.

His eyes landed onto the girl with short brown hair with green eyes. She was short but she seemed to be filled with life.

"What the hell Jonouchi," a girl with brown hair and blue eyes shouted, "You're going to break the stupid thing!"

"Whatever," Jonouchi replied.

"Why do we hang out with him," asked the other brunette.

"No idea," the first brunette replied, "Yugi come here I made you lunch."

Yugi smiled and walked over toward her. She handed him a bento box. Atem stood there with a raised brow trying to figure out what was going on. The girl leaned forward and kissed him which Yugi returned. Atem was shocked to see that his little brother had a girlfriend.

"Guys," said Yugi, "I want to introduce you to Atem; my twin brother."

"TWIN?!"

"Yep," Yugi replied.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a twin Yug," Jonouchi asked.

"Sorry but I guess that it never came up."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said the first brunette, "I'm Anzu; Yugi's girlfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Atem.

"Hi I'm Mino," said the girl with light shiver hair.

"I'm Bakura," said the boy with long white hair.

"I'm Mana," said the other brunette.

"You already met Jonouchi and Honda," said Yugi.

"It's very nice to meet you all," said Atem, "to be honest; I was worried about Yugi making friends; since he's very shy."

"Oh we know that," said Jonouchi putting Yugi into a head lock.

"Hey Jonouchi let go," Yugi replied.

Jonouchi rubbed his knuckles on his head. Yugi cried out until Anzu pulled him off her boyfriend. Atem couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see that his little brother had made so many friends as well as a beautiful girlfriend that loves him.

#

"Hey you're the new guy aren't you," a girl asked.

Atem was reading a book during free time looked up at the girls that had approached him. He normally kept to himself or now that he was back in Japan would hang out with his brother. He looked over his shoulder at his brother; who was playing a game with Jonouchi. Anzu was sitting next to Yugi on the other side watching along with the rest of his friends. Atem looked back at the girls. He wasn't the one to socialize with anyone but his brother.

"Yes," he replied.

"Have you been given a tour yet," asked another girl.

"No,"

"We can show you around."

"Thank you but I rather not."

"But why not,"

"What's going on," Yugi asked; who had just taken notice of this situation.

"These girls want to show me around the school," Atem explained.

Yugi covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Atem jabbed his brother's arm. He hated when Yugi would find amusement with his torment.

"You should go," said Yugi.

"No,"

"Oh come on, you need to open up a bit more."

Atem was about to reply when he caught Yugi's face. He let a sigh. Yugi gave him a puppy dog look which Atem couldn't refuse. Atem had a hard time saying no to his little brother. He nodded to the girls; who cried out for joy. They pulled him out of his chair and out of the room. Anzu looked over at her boyfriend; who was smiling at the sight.

"Why did you do that," she asked.

"He needs to open up with other people a bit more," Yugi explained, "and its funny watching him go through that."

"You're evil Yug," said Jonouchi with a laugh.

"Am I," Yugi asked.

#

Atem was getting uncomfortable around these girls. They were too noisy for his liking. He knew that Yugi did this do him just to mess with him. Yugi always loved watching him in situations like this. He looked up to see Yugi's friend; Mana taking a sip of water from the water fountain. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He never felt this way before. None of the girls at his old school never caught his attention like this one did.

Mana stood up wiping her mouth and noticed them walking down the hall. She gave the girls a knowing look.

"Looks like you got a fan club already," she said.

"I suppose so," Atem replied.

"Hey don't talk to him weird girl," said the one of the girls.

"Who are you callin' weird girl," Mana snapped.

"You're the weird girl," another girl shouted, "We don't understand why your friends even keep you around."

"That's it," Mana shouted, "you jerks won't get away with this."

She held up her fists getting ready for a fight. Hearing what these girls were saying to her was making him mad. She was a friend of his little brother and for some reason this seemed to make him so angry. He was about to say something when a voice called out.

"What gives you the right to call her weird?!"

Anzu and Mino stood there with the boys. Anzu had her hands on her hips glaring at the other girls. The girls glared back at her.

"You okay Mana," Mino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mana replied dropping her fists at her sides.

The girls walked off and noticed that Atem wasn't following them. They looked over to see him talking with Yugi.

#

"So do you think about your first day of school," Yugi asked jumping into the bottom bunk of their bunk bed.

"It was fine," Atem replied climbing up to the top bunk.

"Well, at least you got to meet my friends,"

"Yes, I'm glad that you made so many friends Yugi but I wasn't expecting you to have a girlfriend though."

"I know, I'm so lucky."

"So tell me how did that come to be?"

"Well, Anzu was the first friend that I've made in elementary school. We hung out together then we met Mana and Mino then when we got to high school; we met Jonouchi and Honda. Bakura came to our school later that year."

"I see but when did you and Anzu get together?"

"Three months ago, I've been dying to ask her out for a while now. In fact it was Mana that got us together."

"How did she do that?"

"Well, she had Jonouchi ask me hang out after school and she did the same with Anzu. We met up and realized that we were set up."

"So is that how you got together?"

"Well, we got to talking and were hanging out when she leaned over and kissed me. I was surprised at first but I ended up returning the kiss and that's how we got together."

"Well I'm happy for you Yugi, Anzu seems like a kind girl."

"Yeah she's the best. I'm so lucky to have her in my life let alone to be dating her."

Atem just smirked. He had been worried about Yugi; since he was a shy boy and the fact that he had friends made him glad. Yugi had done well for himself.

"Tell me," said Atem as what happened replayed with Mana and those girls in his head.

"Why did those girls call her weird girl?"

"Oh that, well Mana is a little crazy and can be a bit weird at times," Yugi replied looking up at the bunk above him.

"Everyone outside our friend group avoids her which is why Anzu and I became her friends. We both didn't want her to be left alone and I guess I could relate to her 'cause after you left to go to school overseas….I felt all alone until I met Anzu and the others."

"I see," said Atem, "so she was alone."

"Yeah but now she's got me and the whole gang; we're all there for each other. I couldn't ask for better friends."

_Friends huh?_

#

Now that Atem understood why those girls called Mana 'weird girl' thanks to his brother's explanation; he couldn't get her out of his mind. He looked out the window during class. He was barely paying attention to the teacher but that was fine since he could understand the material without paying any attention. He had come back to Japan to graduation alongside his brother but never had he thought that he would be interested in a girl.

He looked over at Mana; who was slumped over her desk bored out of her mind. Anzu whispered something to her and made Mana giggle. Her laughter was like music to his ears. Atem couldn't help but smile as he heard her laugh. The bell rang which meant that it was time for gym. Yugi let out a groan since he hated gym class. They got up and went to change into their gym clothes. Atem changed quietly as the other boys talked.

"Hey Yug," said Jonouchi, "Ya wanna be on my team for baseball?"

"Sure," said Yugi, "I rather be on your team anyways than the other team since you and Honda go nuts when it comes to sports."

"We aren't that bad," said Honda.

"The last time we played dodge ball you two nearly broke a few bones on the other team," said Bakura.

"Oh whatever," said Jonouchi, "hey does anyone know what the girls are doin'?"

"No clue," Yugi replied.

#

"Hey guess what," said Mino.

"What," Anzu asked.

"We're going to be dancing today."

"That's awesome,"

"Well I think that you made Anzu happy Mino," Mana teased.

"I know," said Mino, "that's why I said it."

"Oh give me a break you two," said Anzu, "You know that I love dancing."

"We know," the other two girls replied as they exited the changing room.

"Hey girls," said a voice.

They turned to see the boys walking toward them. The girls waved to them. Jonouchi waved to them in return.

"So, what are you boys doing today," Anzu asked.

"Baseball," Bakura replied.

"What about you ladies," Honda asked.

"We're dancing," Mino replied.

"Well that makes Anzu's day," Honda teased.

"Very funny," Anzu replied.

Atem walked alongside his brother as they walked down the hall with his hands at his side. Yugi had said something that made Anzu blush but Atem didn't hear it since his eyes were on Mana and he couldn't hear anything else but her voice.

"Yugi ya dog," said Jonouchi putting him into a headlock.

"Ya layin' on the old charm."

"Hey Jonouchi could you let me go," Yugi whined.

"You're choking the life out of 'im dude," said Honda.

"Well, we'll see you girls later," said Bakura.

"Right see ya later," said Anzu.

"Good luck at baseball," said Mino.

"Break a leg," Yugi called.

Anzu smiled knowing that Yugi was wishing them good luck. She leaned forward and kissed him which he returned. Atem watched as the girls walk off not taking his eyes off Mana the whole time. Jonouchi had said that it was time to head outside for gym.

#

"Ya know," said Mana, "I never get that."

"Get what, "Anzu asked.

"Why they always say break a leg in the theater."

"Well it's bad luck to say good luck," Anzu replied.

"It's still weird," said Mana.

"I agree," said Mino.

"Okay I'll give you that," said Anzu, "it is a little weird."

#

Baseball wasn't Atem's idea of a good time. He was pretty good at it compared to his brother though. Yugi was groaning as he dusted off his gym clothes. Atem walked into the school where he saw those girls from yesterday standing there. They waved to him when they saw him. Atem took no notice of them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. He walked into the room to change. He was joined by the other boys shortly.

"Man that was fun," said Jonouchi.

"Maybe for you two," said Bakura.

"What do you mean by that," Honda asked.

"I was so sure that you were about to break that guy's ribs Jonouchi," said Yugi.

"You serious Yug?"

Atem had finished changing and stepped outside to wait for the others. He did find his brother's friends to be amusing and he did see that they could be a group that he would see himself hanging out with. He stood there waiting when he heard laughter coming around the corner and a voice cry out. He ran over to see three tall boys standing there laughing at…Mana!. One of them had her bag and was holding it over her head.

"What ya going to do weird girl," he said.

"Give that back," Mana shouted, "I'm warning you."

"Oh what are you going to do huh?"

"Leave her alone," Atem said with venom in his voice.

The boys turned to see him standing there. Mana saw him standing there looking pissed. The leader walked toward him still holding her bag in his hand.

"I know you," he said, "you're that new guy; Yugi Muto's twin brother right?"

"You shouldn't be treating a girl like that," Atem growled.

"Whatever man, why don't you go and hide behind your muscle head friends just like your wimpy brother."

He smiled at him but Atem didn't budge. The boy growled and went to push him but Atem managed to grab his hand with ease. That caught the boy off guard. No one would think that Atem was athletic by his appearances.

"Walk away," he said.

"What the hell," the boy said in shock.

He went to punch him in the chest but once again Atem caught his hand. The boy pulled back before going for him again. Atem stepped aside as he swung his arm forward. Mana stood there watching in awe as he slammed his hand onto the back of the boy's head. The boy fell onto the floor. Atem turned to the other two boys standing there.

"What the hell," said one of the other boys.

"You bastard," the third boy shouted running toward him.

Atem jumped over him and landed onto his feet right behind him. The boy spun around only to get a fist to the gut. He fell onto the floor. The last remaining boy that was standing there was frozen in shock for a few seconds before running off leaving his friends behind. Atem leaned down and picked up the bag that was still in the leader's hand.

"I believe that this is yours," he said holding out the bag to her.

"Um t-thanks," she replied taking the bag.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've fought bullies that were picking on Yugi all the time," he explained, "I've learned a few things overseas as well."

"W-well thank you, I-I guess,"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Mana," a voice called.

They looked to see Anzu and Mino were running toward them. They stopped to see two boys lying on the floor. They were confused by this.

"What happened here," Anzu asked.

"We got worried when you weren't there waiting for us," said Mino.

"I'm fine," Mana replied, "thanks to Atem,"

"Wow what happened here," said a voice.

The boys had just showed up to see the boys on the floor. Atem caught the look that his brother was giving him. Yugi could recognize his handy work.

"Hey isn't that Watanabe," said Honda.

"Oh yeah, it is," said Jonouchi, "looks like that bastard got what he desired."

#

Atem was standing there in the hall looking out of the window. He heard footsteps walking toward him. He looked over to see Mana walking toward him.

"Hello Mana," he said.

"H-hi Atem," she said with a blush across her face.

"Can I help you?"

"I-I wanted to thank you for earlier. N-no one has ever done that for me before."

"I thought that your friends would …"

"Well, I-I mean they do but w-what I'm saying that…"

"It was nothing,"

He gave her a smile that made her whole face turned completely red. He was different than most boys. He was quiet, reserve, kind, mysterious, handsome, dashing and mature than most boys that she knows.

"Hey bro," a voice called.

Yugi and Anzu walked toward them. Mana shook her head when she saw them coming toward them. She tried to act like her cheery self.

"Hey lovebirds," she said.

"Hey there Mana," said Anzu.

"You ready to head home Atem," Yugi asked.

"Right," said Atem, "I'll see you around Mana."

"R-right," Mana replied.

Anzu noticed the way that she was reacting to Atem. A smile crossed her face at this. Yugi kissed Anzu goodbye before he and his brother left.

"I love you," Yugi called.

"I love you too," Anzu called back.

#

"So," said Anzu as she and Mana were heading home.

"You like Atem don't you?"

"W-what are you talking about Anzu," Mana asked as her face turned red.

"Oh come on Mana, I saw the way that you were staring at him. Come on spilt it you like Atem."

"W-well, I-I g-guess s-so,"

"Ah, I knew it,"

"Anzu please don't tell anyone."

"Okay I won't but maybe I could talk to Yugi and see if I get some information on what Atem likes in a girl?"

"Wouldn't he think that you're interested in him?"

"Yugi knows that I love him like crazy and he knows that there isn't any other guy for me but him."

#

Yugi and Atem were sitting on the couch in the living room drinking some tea while watching a movie that Atem had brought from his time overseas.

"Okay that's weird," said Yugi.

"I told you that it's from a different culture," Atem replied.

"Yeah, I know, you said that already."

Atem just chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. Yugi rolled his eyes before setting down his tea onto the coffee table in front of them.

"So, how's school going for you," Yugi asked.

"Does this have to do with those boys I took out earlier this afternoon," Atem asked.

"That and the fact that you were talking to Mana," said Yugi with a smile.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, except that you barely talk to girls for as long as I've known you."

"I've spoken to girls."

"Well, yeah you have but not with a smile on your face."

Atem looked at his brother. Yugi knew how to read him. Atem knew there was no point in denying it from him.

"I think that you exactly like Mana,"

"She's different than most girls."

"Yeah I guess so but I prefer Anzu though."

"I know that,"

"What I mean Atem, is that I think you might have found the one."

Atem coughed up his drink while Yugi laughed. He glared at his brother. Did he serious have to do that? Yugi smiled at him with a 'got ya' look on his face. Atem rolled his eyes at his brother. Yugi laughed at his reaction.

"When did you get so…"

"Hanging out with Jonouchi will do that,"

"I doubt that, I think that dating Anzu has made you act this."

"Hey I'm in love so sue me."

They both laughed. Atem thought about what his brother had said. He did find Mana beautiful and there was just something about her that made him want to get to know her more. Maybe Yugi was right; maybe Atem did find the one.

#

"Mana is in love with Atem-kun," Mino cried out.

"Be quiet," Mana cried covering the girl's mouth.

"He'll hear you,"

Mana looked over at the twins; who were standing nearby talking. Anzu and Mana had told Mino about Mana's crush on Atem. Anzu had made Mana reveal her crush on him last night and now they were talking with their other girlfriend about it. Mino looked over at the twins that were close by. Anzu sat there taking a sip of her soda.

"You know Mana," she said pulling her soda away from her mouth.

"You could try talking to him."

"I've tried," said Mana, "but I get all tongue tied around him. How do you handle it with Yugi?"

"Oh that's easy," said Anzu, "Yugi is easy to be around. I feel so at ease with him."

"Well, that maybe true about Yugi but Atem isn't like that."

"Maybe you could ask Yugi-kun what Atem-kun likes in girls," said Mino.

"How would that help?"

"Mino, I think that we think a bit more…."

"Right sorry Anzu,"

Anzu looked over at the twins. Yugi was covering his mouth as he laughed at a joke that Atem had made. Atem just smirked at his brother. Anzu smiled at them. She loved watching how the brothers were with each other. They were close as two brothers could be. She turned back to the other girls as she thought of a plan.

"Well, first I think that we should get you two alone,"

"Wait what," Mana cried, "you aren't serious Anzu! I can't form a complete sentence around him let alone when it's just the two of us."

"Well, maybe we could help you go over what you want to say to him," said Mino.

"That might work," said Anzu.

"You girls won't listen to me will you," Mana groaned.

#

"What's this," said Atem pulling out a letter from his locker.

"Looks like a love letter," said Yugi.

"Why would I have one?"

"Oh please Mr. Popular doesn't know why he has one."

"Yugi, this isn't the time to joke around."

"I'm not, girls are nuts. You have a fan club ya know."

"I do,"

"Wow, you are so clueless."

Atem opened the letter. Yugi leaned against his locker with his hands behind his head. He leaned forward to get a better look.

_Atem,_

_ Please meet me on the roof alone._

"Looks like someone has a date," Yugi teased.

"Very funny," Atem replied, "I think that I shouldn't go."

"You should go, and besides you would say the same thing to me."

"Fine,"

"Ah, I knew it,"

"Yugi,"

"Yeah what?"

"Do you know something about this that I don't?"

"Nope,"

Atem knew that his brother had no clue about this as much as he did. Yugi was too nice for his own good. Yugi reached into his own locker and pulled out his shoes to exchange them. Atem looked down at the letter in his hand.

_Who would send me this?_

#

Atem walked up the stairs leading to the roof. Yugi had told him that he should go alone. Atem wasn't the one to let a girl down so easily. He would try to avoid situations like this whenever he could. He reached the door and let out a deep breath before opening the door. He stepped out and looked around but there was no one around.

They were either late or this was a trick. Atem stood there with his hands in his pockets thinking if he should leave when he heard footsteps running up the stairs behind him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," a voice called.

He turned around to see Mana running toward him. She stopped to catch her breath. Atem realized that she had sent the letter maybe it was a good idea to come here after all. Mana stood up straight looking determined.

"What can I do for you Mana," Atem asked.

"Um…"

Her face was so red. Could she do this? She had gone over with the girls on what she wanted to say but now that he was here in front of her it was hard to even get the words to form. Atem was so handsome that she was speechless.

"I…ah…um….I…"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yea I-I'm fine i-it's just….I…"

"Perhaps you could use a drink of water."

"T-that's not it,"

Her face was getting redder and redder the longer that she stared at him. Gods he is so handsome. How could she even get the right words to come out? She turned her head away from him hoping that could help a bit.

"I-I l-like y-you…"

"There you are," a voice called.

They looked to see the girls from a few weeks ago walking toward them. Mana groaned in annoyance. Why did his fan club have to show up now?

"What are you doing up here with the weird girl," asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, you should be with us, we were waiting for you. We wanted take you out to this new restaurant that just opened, " said another.

"Wow, you girls are so…"

"Watch it weird girl."

"Why you," Mana growled.

"That's enough," said Atem getting between them.

"I won't let you insult her like that."

"But she is a weird girl."

"Oh really well I find her endearing."

Mana's face went red. He didn't find her weird like most people did. He was different from the others. Atem reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from them. The girls called out as they walked away. They made their way down the stairs. Mana was blushing the whole way as she looked down at their hands.

They came to a landing between the fourth and third floor before he released her hand. He let out a sigh rubbing the back of his neck before turning around to face her. Mana's face was redder than it had ever been before.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"N-no, you have nothing apologize for."

"Well those girls were there because of me."

"It's not your fault, they're just crazy."

He chuckled which only made her blush even harder. Atem placed his hand onto the side of his head. He sighed before letting it fall at his side.

"I suppose you're right but still this was because of me and for that I apologize."

"No really don't apologize for them. What they do isn't your fault."

"I suppose so, but let me make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it."

She placed a finger to his lips stopping him from saying another word. He was so nice and kind. She wondered if it was something that all men of his family were that way. She knew that Yugi was and now she knew that he was too. They weren't so different after all.

"Why don't we just out of here," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

#

They walked down the sidewalk toward Mana's house. He had offered to walk her home. She had told him that he didn't need to but he insisted. They got to her front door. She turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"Well thanks for walking me home," she said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, "I enjoy spending time with you."

"Um, about what I said ya know before…"

"Yes, I remember,"

"Well you can forget it if you want."

"Why would I?"

He leaned forward cupping her cheek in his hand as he pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked by this sudden action but then she let herself relax returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She never imagined her first kiss being this amazing. She didn't know how long it was that they were like that but it didn't matter.

They pulled away as their need for air took over. Never had they expected their first kiss to be so amazing; so filled with love and passion.

"Good night Mana," he whispered.

"Good night Atem," she whispered back.

They kissed once more before she went inside. Atem smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. He could still feel her lips against his. Today was a good day. He came here to be with his brother but ended up finding the woman of his dreams as well. He chuckled as he turned as he was about to walk away when he heard a sound.

He looked over to the neighbor's house to see Yugi sitting on a windowsill kissing Anzu good night. He realized that his brother had been visiting his girlfriend without her parents' knowing. Anzu had leaned forward as they kissed touching his cheek. Yugi reached up and pushed her hair back behind her ear as he cupped her cheek.

They pulled away and Yugi climbed down from the windowsill with Anzu watching him. He made it down and looked up at her with a loving glaze. She smiled down at him before closing her window. Yugi just smiled up at the window.

"So, did you enjoy yourself," Atem asked walking up behind him.

Yugi spun around to see his brother standing there giving him an amused look. Yugi was frozen in place knowing that he was busted. Atem noticed that his clothes and hair were a mess which meant that something had happened between them.

"Hey bro," said Yugi, "didn't' see you there."

Then he blinked in confusion. Atem knew that a question had entered his mind. Yugi was probably wondering why he was there anyways.

"Why are you here anyways," Yugi asked.

"Well, you aren't the only one that was hanging out with a girl," was all Atem had said before walking away.

"What the heck does that mean,"

"Oh never mind, come on let's go."

They walked off heading back to the game shop. Atem looked over his shoulder at Mana's house with a smile on his face.

_I have indeed found the one._

#

Mana was laying on her bed in a daze looking up at her ceiling. She could still feel Atem's lips against hers. His face appeared in her mind. He wasn't like any boy that she had met in her life. He was everything that she could ever wanted in a guy.

_Atem Muto, he's so perfect._


End file.
